


Not named yet

by Lifeofcade



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeofcade/pseuds/Lifeofcade
Summary: When everything around you turns to hell on earth it opens your mind up to new things. In this case it was me, Bo Dennis falling for the blonde headed Valkyrie.Or the one where Bo didn’t kill Hades. Instead, he arose his army and the power killed him turning everyone else into brainwashed zombies with one thing on mind, kill.





	Not named yet

Ummm basically wondering if anyone would be interested in reading this? I think it could be a really cool story, I mean reading about Tamsin and Bo falling in love in the middle of the end of the world?


End file.
